The subject invention is directed to a closure cover formed of plastic and especially intended for closing an aperture or opening in a frame or body panel of a motor vehicle.
Closure covers of the general type under construction are known in the prior art (see for example German Patent 3,446,151). In the closure cover of this prior German patent the sealing effort takes place through the cooperation of the sealing lip on the one side of the opening, and the catching ring lying opposite thereto on the other side of the opening. The catch ring, however, functions to seal the opening only over a relatively short radial distance. Also, with the closure cover of this prior design, there is no automatic centering of the closure cover in the opening. The subject invention provides an improved design for this known type of closure cover so that the forces required for installing the cover in the opening are diminished and tolerance compensation of the closure to the opening is increased. In addition, the ability of the closure cover to center itself in the opening in the support is improved.